


Thanks Dad

by orphan_account



Series: TF2 Yaoi [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Demo X Sniper, Fluff, M/M, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Yaoi, request, team fortress, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper takes Demoman back to meet his folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribbleScribe (Sauny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/gifts).



> Fic requested by ScribbleScribe (Sauny) 
> 
> Here was the original prompt:   
>  "for a request though, either Sniper taking Demoman back to meet his mum (as boyfriends or husbands or friends, whatever works) and his dad surprising him by being civil, not exactly accepting but not screaming bloody murder at either of them, or any team member dealing with their first respawn (assuming respawn is a disorientating experience which can cause some serious side affects your first few times)"
> 
> So yeah. This is the Demoman/Sniper one first if that wasn't obvious enough! I hope I did it okay, since this is my first time dealing with this ship. And I hope she likes it! [Note: I have no idea what their parents are like so I just kinda went with my instincts here. :3]
> 
> [Another note: Snipers name is going to be James, and Demo's is Smith. Completely made up names.]

It was annoying to the BLU team that Demoman and Sniper could not lay off each other even for a moment. Snogging every time they practically looked at each other, noises being heard from the white van outside, things like that. It made the rest of them uncomfortable, and always trying to get them as far apart as they could, as often as they could.  
So Medic had an idea. It was during one of their two week breaks that they got around three or four times a year, when both teams got to go back home or visit their parents, ext. So one night at dinner, the Medic suggested that Sniper took Demo to meet his parents.  
"Are you bloody insane?" Sniper growled. " You want me dead, don't you?" The Medic grinned. " No. You are useful to the team. But ill tell you what. If your parents like him, I wont complain about your constant....feelings. And if they don't, you stop kissing in front of us. And you're with us a lot."  
The Sniper frowned and thought for a moment. What were the chances of his dad not breaking all hell? He was dating a man. A guy. Someone with a dick. His dad already had made it clear that he wanted to have grandkids, and that wasn't probable now.

"Deal, mate." Sniper sighed loudly, taking a swig from the passed out on the table Demo beside him. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yeh sure this is a good idea?"   
"No."  
"I don't want yah parents killin me tonight."  
"They wont. They'll probably just yell and throw stuff."  
The demo rolled his eyes, and took another swig from his beer bottle. Sniper rolled his eyes and took it out of his hands and threw it to the side. "You want to be drunk and meet my parents?"  
"That's what you where when you even accepted this bet!"

Sniper rolled his eyes and Demoman laughed. He quickly grabbed his gun, and threw it into his van. He then used his keys to unlock the car, and got into the drivers seat.. Demo had shotgun, placing his grenade launcher in the back seat with Snipers...well, sniper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.---..-.--.-.-..-

The house Sniper's parents lived in was not at all like somewhere that he would have grown up. It wasn't huge or anything, but it was an average sized house. It looked surprisingly normal.  
Sniper sighed and shut of the car, opening his door hesitantly. Demo soon followed behind him, slightly nervous because of all the stories that Sniper had told him in the past. And he was not in the mood for getting chairs thrown at him.

When they arrived up the steps, Sniper knocked on the door lightly, hoping that nobody would be home and he wouldn't have to go through with it. But, unfortunately, a middle aged woman with gray hair opened the door, and smiled.   
"James!" She said happily, putting her arms around her son. " Good ta' have ya home!" As they hugged for a moment, the older woman let go, and looked at Demoman. "And whos this gentlemen?"   
Sniper hesitated once more, and sighed. "My boyfriend mom."   
Her face went to a frown for a moment, and whispered. "Your fathers not going to like this." Demo awkwardly looked to the side, while Sniper spit out his tongue. "Hes a wanker." 

But they all did end up going inside. 

In a chair, in what Demoman had thought was the kitchen, sat an older looking man with grey brown hair. He was skimming though a newspaper when the trio walked in, and sat down at the table next to him.

"James, my boy." He smiled for a moment and put a hand on his shoulder. " Have ya finally given up killing people for a living?" He rolled his eyes. " No, i haven't. "   
"And whos this?"   
Sniper looked at Demo, who remained silent. " That is his boyfriend. " James' mother said, in the kitchen, seemingly cooking something. Demo leaned back, preparing for something to come swinging in his face. But nothing did.

"Oh, i see." 

The man stared for a moment, then continued glaring at his newspaper. Sniper was wide eyed, and looked at Demo, who shrugged. He was confused on why his dad didn't absolutely flip his shit yet; afterall, thats what always happened in the past. He wouldn't stand for his son being gay, and usually scared the shit out of anyone who he brought home. But nothing happened for a while.

For the next hour or so, Snipers dad remained silent, only joining in on the conversation every so often. The other three talked about what was happening since Sniper had last visited, and how much they wished he would just get a real job already. But everytime Sniper would just roll his eyes and let his parents [ especially his mother ] ramble on an on about how dangerous it was even with the respawn systems, and how he was going to wind up dead sooner or later. 

.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--..--..-

But eventually, James' mom had cooked dinner, and had set the table, so the hard part had begun.   
'Just make it through dinner', Sniper said in his mind. 'Then we get the fuck outta here.'

As they ate, it was mostly silent until his dad started.   
" Both of yah need girlfriends, you know. I want grandkids, and im pretty sure Smith's parents want some too."  
This made Sniper growl. "Dad."  
"No, no. Tell me Smith, what do yer parents think about this?"  
Demoman shrugged. "They don't careh, i guess."   
"They damn well sho-"  
"Honey," His mom interrupted. " Please just don't start that now."  
The man growled, but continued eating, looking at the small TV screen across the table.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dinner was silent. Demoman resisted the urge to get batshit drunk, Sniper tried to not just leave that instant, and his parents stayed glued to their food, only occassionally trying to break the awkward silence.   
After dinner, after the dishes were in the sink and everyone was forced to sit down, is when it happened.  
"Okay son. I know ive hated all of your...choice of pairings in the past, but this one has got to be the least horrible."  
"Gee, thanks dad." Sniper rolled his eyes again, his arms crossed in the wooden chair.   
"At least he's not that fast one. Scout, was it?"   
Sniper kicked his dad in the leg, which made him yelp. " I was giving you a damn compliment!" "Well dont bring up shit like that!"

After that, Demo had to break up a fight between the two. They looked like they were going to cut each others throats, but of course, it didnt happen. As they were leaving, the two elderly parents walked them out. Snipers dad did something Sniper had not seen before-he gave out his hand for Demo to shake. That one was a first. 

"As soon as we get back, i am getting batshit druuunk!" Demoman yelled in the van, grinning. " Because that was horrible. "   
"THAT was horrible? [You should read this fic then sniper :3] Your lucky he didnt throw knives at our 'eads." 

But in turn, they were still allowed to kiss in front of everyone, since Medics little plan had failed. It proablly turned out for the better afterall.


End file.
